Genji VS Zero
Genji VS Zero is SSS42X2's 10th OMM. It features Genji of Overwatch and Zero of the Mega Man X/Zero series. Description Blizzard VS Capcom! The cyber ninja of Overwatch battles the S-Class Maverick Hunter in a cyber sword fight the the finish! Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! 60 SECONDS! 1 VICTOR! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! Fight Intro A beam of red light hit the ground, revealing Zero. He begins looking for the machine he was sent to infiltrate the Overwatch base. Suddenly, he was attacked by Genji, but recovers and jumps back. Telling by the expression on Genji's face, Zero pulled out the Z-Saber while Genji pulled out his sword. Fight GET READY, FIGHTERS! ENGAGE! Zero fires a blast from the Z-Buster, in which Genji blocks it. He then goes in for multiple slashes at Zero, ending the combo with three shurikens. Zero then uses his Z-Saber to slash Genji back-to-back until he uses his Ryuenjin for a fire uppercut that sends himself and Genji upward until Genji fires multiple shurikens while Zero fires multiple blasts from the Z-Buster. 50.. The projectiles keep going back and forth, but Zero dives down with his blade, catching it on ice. Genji is hit by this and is sent falling. Zero takes out the Shield Boomerang and charges up and throws it, but Genji slices it in half. He then rushes at Zero, knocking him to a wall and repeatedly stabbed him, but he blasts a buster shot, point-blank. 40.. Genji is then sent flying out of the Overwatch base and into a grassy plain, where an unactive Bastion was located. Zero jumps out, inside a Mech Walker to slash Genji, but he the Mech Walker is destroyed by Genji's shurikens and Zero jumps out. Genji and Zero clash blades, trading blow for blow, until Genji slahes Zero so hard, it sends him flying back to the Overwatch base. 30.. Zero lands on the ground, seeing a payload with a bomb inside. As Genji comes back in the base, Zero throws the payload, exploding in Genji's face, but he survives and so does everything else. Zero does a spin slash, slashing Genji's chest and electrocutes him with the Z-Saber and fires multiple Hadangekis straight at his arm. 20.. Genji reflects one back, knocking Zero out cold. Genji goes in for the kill, but Zero jumps up, equipping his Black Armor. Genji then decides to end this quick as he fires off the Dragonblade, unleashing a green dragon from his blade. Zero then just walks through it and kicks, slashes and shoots a Charge Shot straight into Genji's face. 10.. Zero jumps up and comes down like a rocket, sword first, but Genji straight up slashes Zero, leaving a huge scar in Zero's chest. Zero finds a healing capsule (convenient) and jumps in. Genji then destroys it, but Zero's scar is healed. 5.. Zero and Genji both rush at each other. 4.. Genji uses the Dragonblade. 3.. Zero dodges and goes behind. 2.. Zero raises his fist. 1.. Zero uses the Rekkoha, knocking Genji out. K.O! Zero teleports out of the area. This Melee's victory goes to... Zero! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees